ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Justin Sayne
Justin 'Sayne' Lewis was born September 2, 1980. He is the oldest of two children, growing up on a farm in the small town of Moab, Utah. His father is a retired Deputy Sheriff. His mother worked for the clerks office. He has one nephew, Owen Lewis, born to his sister Amber Lewis and Jean-Paul Jaubergy(deceased). Justin Sayne began his wrestling career at GVW (Grand Valley Wrestling) when he was scouted by its former owner. A former semi-pro skateboarder, he was recruited because of his 'high risk antics' he displayed while skating in competitions. He became the youngest GVW star to capture its world title before being hired by Kyle Breakman, owner of Extreme Wrestling Alliance, which was based out of New Orleans. EWA Justin broke onto the scene in early 2001, defeating Jean-Paul Jaubergy(JPJ) in his first ever televised match. The win was overturned once it was revealed that JPJ had a contract that stated that if there was ANY interference, the match would be called in his favor. JPJ had paid someone to interfere on his own behalf to help him get the win, thus starting an on again, off again feud between the two. Justin, a fan favorite, quickly began to rise among the ranks of EWA. His first title shot in the company was for the Extreme Title, which was a 'anything goes' type of title. He defeated the current holder, Dr. Doom to win the title and go on a three month successful title reign. He lost it Brain Stew. Soon after, Justin Sayne moved up the card and started feuding with the stable known as The Absolute Power, which consisted of Chaos (leader), Jean-Paul Jaubergy, The Eliminator (current World Champion), Assassin (Television Champion) and Zylo (Current International Champion/Great 8 Champion). In this period, he would become a major force in the group known as the Variables, which consisted of himself, X (leader), Dr. Doom, Breakdown, and eventually Gil 'The Thrill' Harris. Gil Harris was Justin's first cousin on his moms side. In this time, he would go on to win the TV Championship, only to lose it the following due to interference. He would also go on to become the first ever Cruiser Weight Champion. His longtime girlfriend and highschool sweetheart would join him as his manager. The team of Justin Sayne and Eve would become EWA's 'Couple of the year' and end up in heated feuds with Assassin and Jodie. During the 'Fade to Black' pay per view, Justin Sayne would be one of 5 participants selected to wrestle in a cage for the Television Title. He found himself opposite of JPJ, Markus Out, Sadistic Shawn Crusher, and Dr. Doom. During this match, Justin Sayne had brought to EWA a wrestler of the current NWC roster Roy Hobbs to sit at ringside and watch the match. General USA made his way to the ring and attacked Justin Sayne, only to have Roy Hobbs jump the railing and defend him. Markus Out attacked as well and they beat the two down. General USA punched Eve and ran off with her slung over his shoulder. Justin would come to and continue wrestling, not knowing what had just happened to his manager/girlfriend. Eventually during the match, Justin ended up on top of the cage with Jean-Paul Jaubergy and they had a memorable trade of punches, before Justin was on the receiving end of the Canadian Market Crash..JPJ's finisher. H'ere is an excerpt taken from the Wrestlers Digest of the event.' '' Jaubergy elbows Sayne in the head to break the attempt, then kicks him in the gut and nails him with the Canadian Market Crash! The fans stand in awe as it happens in slow motion - - Sayne flips over Jaubergy's back, crashes onto the cage, the cage top gives, Sayne plummets the 20+ feet to the mat, but goes through the very table on the way down that he set up! Sayne lies in a broken mess at the bottom. Jaubergy looks down with pleasure! The fans begin to chant "HOLY SHIT!! HOLY SHIT!!" Jaubergy begins to climb down the cage, unnoticed by the opponents. It is an arduous task getting down, and he does it very, very slowly. '' The fall would actually boost Justin's career. He immediately became the face of EWA, surpassing the top dogs (Eliminator, Pak, Chaos). In a hospital bed, being stitched up from his injuries, JPJ would come in to bury the hatchet with Justin. They became friends once more, and created the stable known as 'BADD COMPANY'. The name BADD Company was a shout out to their friends over in the struggling ACE Canada, which is where Roy Hobbs came from. Roy Hobbs would also be a member of the group. They would go on to fight against Markus Out and General USA, the kidnappers of EVE. The feud would reach its peak the night Markus Out and General USA faced off against Pak and Assassin, the World Tag Team Champions. A mysterious character had been appearing for the past month wearing a Scream Costume. He would come out and wrestle under the name of SCREAM, and was a vicious wrestler with no morals. SCREAM would come to the ring during the title match and slap his finisher on Pak, before leaving the ring. Markus Out made the pin and became half of the Tag Team champions. On the top of the ramp, SCREAM dropped to his knees and removed his mask, revealing that it had been Justin Sayne all along. The show closed with him saying 'What have I done'. It would later be revealed that Markus Out told Justin that if he were to win the Tag Titles that night, he would return Eve the following show. When Eve was brought out they both were beat down by Markus and General. His feud with Markus Out was unconventional on the end of Markus. Markus would go to burn down Justin's home, causing Justin to receive minor burn related injuries. Markus would frequently attack him, but Justin didn't let it get to him. In a memorable match, Justin Sayne would finally go on to dethrone Zylo of the International Title, a title held by him for almost an entire year. Zylo told Justin Sayne he respected nobody in the business, but he respected Justin. The two shook hands and Justin solidified himself as a top athlete. Justin would lose the title two months later. For almost an entire year now, Justin Sayne and the Eliminator had been having conflicts. This prompted management to put Justin in a Number One contenders match against Pak, winner receiving a world title shot. The two were both faces of the company. They both had a major fan base, which almost caused a riot when the match was announced. Justin and Pak faced off in a 45 minute match that saw Justin getting the win after a series of pinfalls between the two. The two shook hands when the match was over. Justin would go on to face Eliminator, but a jealous Markus Out cost him the title. When all hope seemed lost, Kyle Breakman announced that at the January PPV titled "EWA REUNION", Justin Sayne, Markus Out and the Eliminator would face off for the world title. The match saw many ups and downs, with numerous spots and maneuvers. The match ended when Justin Sayne hit his finisher on the Eliminator while Eve held onto the feet of Markus Out, causing Justin to win his first ever World Heavyweight title. Eliminator would shake Justin's hand and save him from an attack from Markus Out, which followed quickly after he had his hand raised in the air. Justin would first defend his World Title against Korypt. And would successfully defend against him one more time. FORMATION OF CATACLYSM---EWA NWC-Northern Wrestling Council(formerly ACE Canada) Previous Company's Titles Won EWA Television Champion (defeated Zylo) Cruiserweight Champion(first ever, previously the TV title) Xtreme Champion (Defeated Dr. Doom) World Heavyweight Champion (Defeated Eliminator & Markus Out) ACE Canada International Champion NWC International Champion (x5) Television Champion (x2) Tag Team Champion (x3) Hardcore Champion Heavyweight Champion (x3) First ever NWC Grand Slam Champion. Hardkore World 6 Man Tag Team Champions (w/ Jean-Paul Jauberg, Jerimiah Vastrix. The trio won a round robin styled tournament. First ever team to be crowned with titles.) ECFW World Champion (x2) Television Champion Tag Team Champion Hardcore Champion Intercontinental Champion ECFW Grand Slam Champion (not recognized 'officially' due to lost records.) WWEFED Heavyweight Champion TV Champion XNET Xnet Xtreme Champion (Won a round robin styled tournament. Preceded by former tag team partner, Tannen Locke) Xnet World Wide Continental Title (Received after eliminating all but 1 wrestler in a battle royal) FTW Tag Team Title (With The Tannen Locke) GWO Tag Team Champion (With The Assassin) XWF Tag Team Champion (With The Assassin) NNCR Tag Team Champion (With The Assassin) WWC Tournament Champion (x2) FXW Tag Team Champion (With The Assassin) XPWA Tag Team Champion (with the Assassin) Accomplishments The 2002-THE RSPW-F 200 Ranking: 166. Justin Sayne '' 2004 EWRT Top 200, Compiled by Matt C & Rick R'' Ranking: 84) "Golden Child" Justin Sayne NWC 32